Oswin's Secret
by foxfiresword
Summary: Oswin is keeping secret's from Hector, but Serra want's in on it. What will happen? OswinSerra


Disclaimer: If I owned fire emblem I would be working on a sequel for the PC (it would be multiplayer as well!) , but unfortunately I don't.

The brilliant night, stars shining, cast its shadow over the camp of weary travellers. Surrounded by the mountains of Bern, a ragtag group of warriors were resting. Looming in the distance stood the mighty Kingdom of Bern.

The leaders of the group were under enormous pressure, as they had heard from several scouts and spies that an attack was planned. However Lord Hector and his faithful retainer Oswin, stood arguing over other matters, specifically concerning the health of Hector's brother, Uther. Standing with them was the beautiful Lady of Caelin, who was Hector's lover.

"What do you mean you don't know how he is, I haven't gotten any letters from him for weeks," shouted Hector, ill with worry.

"Hector, if I could get a reply from your brother rest assured that I would have sent it to you, I have been serving your family for years, you don't have to suspect me" replied the grave knight, perplexed by the situation.

"Then why is it that the letters about his health have suddenly "stopped coming"?" inquired the lord, cynically, "Are you hiding them?"

"Hector, let it drop, I'm sure Oswin isn't hiding anything," said Lyn sympathetically.

" Last time I checked, my brother was **definately** unwell," said Hector,"Whoknowshow badhe's gotten?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Oswin cooly, "Lord Uther said that I should join you because his health is returning. What reason has he to lie to you? "

Hector suddenly slumped down to the floor. He wearily cast a look to his retainer. He knew he would not be getting answers from him. But still he worried about his brother. Lyn meanwhile grasped his hand while whispering soothing words into his ear.

Oswin understood that his lord was worried, but was unfortunately at a loss for words. Lord Uther, Hector's brother, was in a very unhealthy condition. But he had been sent direct orders not to tell Hector anything of his brother's condition.

"Please Hector, your brother has your best intentions in mind, if he sees me back he may start worrying again," said Oswin sadly.

Hector sighed, "I… understand." He paced away nervously, preparing to go back to Eliwood. When the lord was about to turn around, Oswin placed his hand over his master's shoulder. He gave Hector a knowing look. Hector nodded, placed his arms around Lyn, and the couple walked off.

Oswin stood dejectedly, knowing that he alone was aware of Uther's condition. His master had caught on a dreadful disease. He wanted to keep things hidden from Hector, but could only go so far before his leader figured it out. Deep in his heart he desperately wanted to tell someone. Listening to the hooting of the owls Oswin sighed, agitatedly. _This situation is impossible, _he mentally screamed, cutting of all the other midnight noises. The warrior was disrupted from his brooding by a sudden rustling from the bushes just behind the area where he and Hector had been talking.

_Bandits?_ Oswin wondered to himself.

He cautiously walked over to the shady area. Pretending not to notice anything, he dashed into the bushes and pulled out a figure. His unknownenemy let out a shriek and the two began to wrestle. Ultimately the huge knight easily overpowered his opponent.

"Let me go! You're messing up my hair," came a terrified shriek.

When he realized the crimson hair and extravagant robes that seemed entangled about him he realized that it was Serra.

Oswin let out a groan and said in disbelief "why on earth are you being so suspicious! You're lucky that the archers didn't get a shot on you."

Realizing that she was hanging from his neck, he detangled her arms and let her drop gently to the floor. Serra shot an angry glare up at her captor.

"In case you haven't noticed, I was gathering up herbs," Serra said angrily, "I AM a healer you know." She then relaxed her expression and curiously said "I heard you and Lord Hector arguing about something though, what's the matter."

"So you WERE spying," he accused, his anger suddenly taking shape.

"Well of course!," she snapped "What else could you have expected from someone hiding in the bushes, now back to my question."

_St. Elimine!,_ Oswin wondered, _what did I do to deserve this woman constantly hounding me?_

"Why were you and Hector arguing?" she pressed on, unwilling to let the subject drop.

Oswin coughed uncomfortably, "None of your business," he said.

"It is my business you big oaf. Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm also a servant to the house of Ostia," Serra said crossly.

"Sorry, no hard feelings but I'm not sure if --,"

Before he could say any more Serra pulled his face down and planted a kiss firmly on the utterly shocked lips of the poor knight. She then placed her arms over his neck and deepened the kiss. The healer finally released him and smiled smugly, "You were saying?" she asked, with fake innocence.

Oswin looked back down at her, not believing what had just happened.


End file.
